poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Dinner/Emily and Thorax's argument
Here's how we come to dinner and Emily and Thorax's argument goes in The Corpse Bride and Thorax's adventures of Shrek 2. it cuts to dinner angrily looks at Neighsay Chancellor Neighsay: Must you always be so angry at me? Mac Grimborn: (vengeful) I have every right to be. Queen Lillian: There's no need to be angry at each other. to Harold Right, Harold? King Harold: Oh, no. No, of course not. Shrek: Oh, boy. Queen Novo: So, Skystar, tell us about where you live. Skystar: Well, Discord owns his own land. Discord: Yes, it's in a forest surrounded by squirrels and duckies. Queen Lillian: Well, I suppose that and the swamp'd be fine places to raise the children. Mac Grimborn: as he sips his goblet too fast then stops Uh, it's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it? Chancellor Neighsay: Indeed. And Princess Twilight decided to teach friendship to creatures, who will one day use it as a weapon against us! Thomas: Chancellor! Twilight: How could they use friendship as a weapon? Fiona: Dad, it's great, right? King Harold: Of course, dear. Mac Right, son? Mac Grimborn: Well, for his selfish actions, yes! Chancellor Neighsay: 'MY SELFISH ACTIONS?! ' K2-B4: Dinner is served. Servant Droids serve dinner as Mac and Neighsay angrily look at each other K2-B4: ''Bon Appetite. '' Alastor Moody: Well, don't just sit here with your stomachs rumbling. Everybody--and I guess the donkey, too--dig in! Donkey: Don't mind if I do, Mad-Eye. Chancellor Neighsay: So I suppose grandchildren they'd expect from the ogre and the Draconequis be-- Mac Grimborn: Ogres and Draconequis, yes. Queen Novo: Well, there's nothing wrong with that. to Neighsay Right, Chancellor? Chancellor Neighsay: Of course not. That is, assuming you would use friendship as a weapon against us! King Harold: Chancellor! Mac Grimborn: Wrongo! You and your weak EEA are the ones who will one day use friendship as a weapon against us! Twilight: Mac, please! Thomas: How could the chancellor and his association use friendship as a weapon? Mac Grimborn: You ask him. It's his book. Chancellor Neighsay: The Equestria Educational Association will never get a creature-second environment. Mac Grimborn: (ominous) We shall see. Thomas: Oh, no. Shrek: Oh, boy. they begin fighting Twilight: This might take a while. Queen Lillian: It's so nice to have friends and family together for dinner. they stand up and make the hog fly like a bird Queen Novo: Chancellor! Thomas: Mac! Mac Grimborn: Thomas! Chancellor Neighsay: Thomas! King Harold: Guys! Rarity: Spike! Spike Rarity! Breakdown: Bulkhead! Bulkhead: Breakdown! Hiccup: Dad! Stoick: Guys... Donkey: Donkey! the hog drops as Fiona and Skystar leave Spike: Awkward. Mac Grimborn: Oh, boy. King Harold: Son, none of this is your fault. It's Neighsay's. Thorax: Excuse us. and Emily leave it cuts to them walking a hall Thorax: I told you this would happen if we came here. Emily (Corpse Bride): You should've thought about that before Mac started it. Thorax: I doubt that. Neighsay's the villain, not him. Emily (Corpse Bride): Maybe he should at least ''try ''to get along with the chancellor. Thorax: You know, somehow, he wouldn't trust Neighsay, even if he did want to. Emily (Corpse Bride): Well, do you think It'd be nice if someone did what I needed? Thorax: Sure. You need me to pack for you? Emily (Corpse Bride): You're acting like a--Like a-- Thorax: Go on. Say it. Emily (Corpse Bride): Like a Changeling, like Pharynx, aren't you? Thorax: Well, here's a news flash for you: Whether you like it or not, like Pharynx, I ''am ''a Changeling! And guess what? That's not about to change. Emily (Corpse Bride): I was the one who made changes for you, Thorax. Why are you trying to destroy that? Thorax: Why wouldn't you understand? Look, this is why I saved you from Jestro in the first place! I wish I never met you! hurt by Thorax's words while he gasps sighs as she leaves Thorax: sighs he enters his room, Mac, Cozy, Victor, and Pharynx realize what Thorax had said Cozy Glow: Oh, no. Mac Grimborn: I mean, to hurt Emily's feelings out of spite, that's just cruel. Pharynx: I'm going after her. Victor: Go. I'm going to have a chat with Thorax. Mac Grimborn: Agreed.